


Oh Cruel Poison

by DoreyG



Series: Suns Once Shone [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dammit Londo Stop Ruining All The Things, Dirty Thoughts, Episode Tag, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no surprise that when he sees a familiar face, a near stranger so removed from the petty breakages of the past few years, that he overreacts - strides forward to grasp her arm, like a friend instead of a little man who everybody looks at like a monster, "Lyta Alexander!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Cruel Poison

Time goes on, of course, The universe rotates as it should. Vir goes, G'Kar decides to stay. Everybody around him continues staring with wary eyes, as if they fear he's become something more than himself. He is alone, utterly and completely but for the memory of G'Kar's growls in his ear.

...Like normal, really.

So it is no surprise that when he sees a familiar face, a near stranger so removed from the petty breakages of the past few years, that he overreacts - strides forward to grasp her arm, like a friend instead of a little man who everybody looks at like a monster, "Lyta Alexander!"

But he has no friends, not anymore. She only scowls at him, yanks her arm away with a certain amount of haughtiness that reminds him of Kosh, "don't touch me."

"My apologies," he says, and realizes only belatedly that it's the first time he's apologised since this whole mess started. No wonder that G'Kar- well, G'Kar is always an entirely unpleasant wonder, "I only wished to greet an old friend."

Lyta only stares at him. Chin up, eyes narrowed.

"How have you been?"

Lyta only continues staring at him, ever so scornfully... Ah, but that is not only scorn there. There's something else. Something that wrinkles her brow, shines vaguely in her eyes. Something almost like-

"...I heard you went to the Vorlon-?"

Confusion.

Because she is a telepath, and a telepath no longer bound by their silly earth rules. He sucks in a deep breath, wipes his mind of all thoughts of G'Kar - G'Kar yelling, G'Kar pleading, G'Kar staring at him so hotly just before they - and ducks his head away from the scrutiny of her eyes.

A long moment of awkward silence follows.

"You..." Lyta starts thoughtfully, and then halts. He doesn't have to be a telepath to sense her mixed emotions, it seems like everybody has them these days, "are a very strange and lonely man, Ambassador Mollari."

"Tell me something I don't know," he mutters, and lifts his head with his emotions firmly in check, "now, the Vorlon homeworld?"


End file.
